1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stick holder which is used in combination with a harvesting aid. The stick holder is designed to easily adjust the height and angle of the stick relative to an operator positioned on the harvesting aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in harvesting certain row crops, especially tobacco, to hand harvest the crops. Specifically, the crops are manually cut and manually impaled onto a long stake. After approximately six crops are positioned on the stake, the harvester will position the filled stake on the ground and proceed to harvest additional crops and position them on another stake.
A machine has been developed which automates the harvesting of tobacco. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,642, issued to Spratt et al discloses a tobacco harvesting apparatus wherein an individual stands on an operator's station 28 to grasp severed tobacco plants and impale them on an upwardly projecting stick 80. Thereafter, the filled stick 80 is lifted by the operator and positioned on the rear deck 88. After a number of filled sticks are positioned on the rear deck 88, the operator pivots the rear deck 88 to deposit the filled stakes onto the ground.